


Pieces Of Me In You (3x06 Coda)

by destimushi



Series: 9-1-1 Buddie Codas [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 3x06 spoilers, Communication, Eddie really likes it when Buck wears his army t-shirt, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Sharing Clothes, Soft boys being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destimushi/pseuds/destimushi
Summary: “Fuck, Evan,” Eddie gasps, pulling back from the kiss to catch his breath. He stares into Buck’s lust-blown pupils, finding nothing but love and vulnerability there. Buck’s afraid too, and Eddie knew that. He just chose to ignore it because he’s been hurt. “Please, I can’t lose you too.”Season 3 Episode 6 Monsters Coda.





	Pieces Of Me In You (3x06 Coda)

When Eddie steps into his kitchen, Buck is already there, clearing away the dishes from breakfast. A mixed surge of surprise and joy and irritation leaves Eddie lightheaded as he tracks Buck’s every movement. He’s moving slower than usual, more cautious, and the layers of bandages around his forearm is alarming. 

What Eddie wants to do is rush over there and crush Buck to him, to feel the warmth of Buck’s skin and kiss those pouty lips, but Eddie’s foul mouth and even more foul temper have other ideas. “What’re you doing here? How’d you get in?”

Buck spins around and jumps, an inch of leftover orange juice swishes in the glass in his hand. “Ah, um, I thought I’d drop by and see Christopher before school, but breakfast with Cap took longer than I expected. And I know where you keep your spare.” Buck’s smiles fades and a frown creases his brows. “Everything okay?”

“You tell me.” Eddie crosses his arms and squares his shoulders. Since the hug at the station all Eddie’s wanted to do is to hold Buck in his arms again, but a bubbling rage stops him. 

“Wait, I thought you forgave me?” Buck puts down the glass and stalks around the kitchen counter, stopping a few feet away from Eddie. 

“I did—I mean—I have,” Eddie says, balling his fists to calm the trembling in his hands. “But what the fuck were you thinking last night?”

“The dude in the windshield? I was helping someone in need!”

“The woman had a guy _stuck_ _in _her windshield! What if she was unstable?” Eddie stares up into Buck’s blazing eyes. “Why didn’t you wait for backup?”

“It would’ve been too late!” Buck steps closer, his chest puffed as if he’s getting ready for a fight. “Look, I did what any one of us would’ve done.”

“None of the others are on blood thinners. None of us would have bled so much from a simple cut,” Eddie grits and grabs Buck’s bandaged forearm. Buck hisses, and a twinge of regret shoots through Eddie. “Why do you never think before you act?”

“I—”

“Why do you never call me for help?” Eddie’s voice trails off, anger leaving him as quickly as it came. He looks away, focusing on the pristine bandage on Buck’s arm while willing away the stinging in his eyes. 

Maybe he’s not as good of a friend as he’s made himself out to be. He’s proven more than once that he’s not the most dependable guy, and his son and wife suffered for it. Who’s to say anything’s changed? Why would Buck place trust in someone who’s already abandoned him once? All that stuff he said back at the station about actions and choices and being a part of a team, Eddie’s not sure if he said those words for Buck or himself. 

Buck pulls his arm from Eddie’s grasp, and Eddie’s heart sinks. 

“Shit, man, I’m sorry,” Buck huffs. Eddie looks up in time to catch Buck scrub a hand down his face, his eyes wide. “I didn’t mean to worry you, or Cap, or anyone else. It was late, you’d had a long day and Christopher—” 

Eddie fists the front of Buck’s shirt and yanks him in for a crushing kiss. Buck’s apology is a blow to Eddie’s heart, and he can’t bear to hear another choked word from him. Not when logically Buck has done nothing wrong. He wants to tell Buck he’s the one who’s who’s sorry. He’s the one who should have had Buck’s back. That he should have been there instead of putting up some stupid front to “teach Buck a lesson.” 

But those words are stuck in his throat no matter how hard Eddie tries to spit them out. So he chooses the next best thing and hopes that with every sweep of his tongue and every breath they share that Buck can forgive him. That maybe he will still find it in himself to forgive Eddie when the other shoe drops.

Buck grasps the back of Eddie’s head, his nails scraping across Eddie’s scalp, and the stinging pain pulses through Eddie. He’s missed this so much. Missed the taste of Buck’s mouth, the feel of his possessive hands claiming every inch of Eddie as they roam down his back to cup his ass. 

Arousal courses through Eddie, and he gasps when Buck’s growing tent brushes against his. 

“Fuck, Evan,” Eddie gasps, pulling back from the kiss to catch his breath. He stares into Buck’s lust-blown pupils, finding nothing but love and vulnerability there. Buck’s afraid too, and Eddie knew that. He just chose to ignore it because he’s been hurt. “Please, I can’t lose you too.” 

Buck’s breath hitches, and he darts in to press a soft kiss to Eddie’s lips before saying, “I’m right here. Not going anywhere.”

Eddie swallows and nods, trying to contain the tears threatening to spill. He hasn’t allowed himself to miss Buck until Buck’s arms are around him, holding the seams of his sanity together once more. And now, all Eddie wants to do is lose himself in Buck’s embrace. 

They cling to each other, the kitchen walls bearing witness while keeping their secret. Time marches on, but neither of them notice as they exchange soft nuzzles and warm puffs of air. Eddie basks in the heat radiating off of Buck in waves, and it’s another few erratic heartbeats before they’ve both calmed down enough to pull away. 

And that’s when Eddie sees it.

“Are...are you wearing my old Army t-shirt?” Eddie steps back and drinks in the way the worn cotton stretches across Buck’s arms and chest, the way it rides up just a little, revealing a small sliver of skin when Buck grips the back of his neck and shoots Eddie a sheepish smile. 

“Uh, yeah,” Buck stammers, “I spilled some coffee on my shirt on my way here and you were out of clean laundry. This was all I could find. I hope you don’t mind…”

Conflicting emotions run through Eddie, each one hitting him like a runaway freight train. Seeing Buck in that shirt, seeing that shirt at all, brings his past to mingle with his present. And future. Because Buck is his,  _ their _ , future. Eddie isn’t sure how to process what it all means, but his body has figured out one thing: Buck looks fucking hot in his shirt, and Eddie wouldn’t mind seeing Buck wear more of his clothes. 

Buck frowns once more and reaches behind his neck with both hands, pulling up the collar. “Man, I’m so sorry. I’ll take it off right now—”

“No!” Eddie blurts. Buck freezes, his frown deepening. “I mean, no it’s fine. Keep it on.” 

Eddie’s face burns, and Buck must have noticed because he crowds into Eddie’s personal space in two large strides and pulls Eddie to him. “Do you like it?” 

“...Yeah.” Eddie takes a deep breath. “I’ve missed you.” 

Buck’s express softens and he presses a soft kiss to the corner of Eddie’s mouth. “I’ve missed you too.” 

“Stay for a second breakfast?” 

“Only if you’re on the menu.” Buck grins that lopsided grin of his, and Eddie’s heart skips a beat. 

“You’re on blood thinners and you’re hurt. I don’t want—ow!” 

Buck licks the teeth marks on Eddie’s neck and smirks. “Promise I won’t bleed all over your sheets.”

Eddie wants to protest some more, but Buck’s large hand is warm around his as he pulls them to Eddie’s bedroom. Christopher is at school, and their shift doesn’t start until after lunch, and it’s just been so damn long since Eddie’s felt Buck’s naked body on top of him. 

The bed is unmade from Eddie’s frantic morning to get Christopher off to school, but the crumpled sheets are that much more welcoming as Eddie and Buck fall into bed together. 

Between the kitchen and the bedroom, Eddie’s unsure when and how he lost all his clothes. Buck reaches to take off the Army shirt again, but Eddie stops him. “Keep it on.”

“You like it that much?” Buck straddles Eddie’s hips and grinds in teasing circles. 

Eddie looks up at Buck, at the t-shirt, and this inexplicable giddiness runs through him. He’s still not sure he’s ready for his present and past to collide, but if they must, it might as well be on the chiseled back of one Evan Buckley. “I do. Maybe you should keep it. For when you come over.” 

The implication of Eddie’s words hang between them, and Eddie might as well have handed Buck his key back. Buck’s eyes are as big as saucers, but his smile is the biggest one Eddie’s ever seen. No more words pass between them as Buck leans over and claims Eddie’s lips. 

Buck’s touch is a little unsure, as if he’s exploring Eddie’s body for the first time all over again. When Buck traces a bruise on Eddie’s ribs, Eddie shakes his head. Buck doesn't push and Eddie’s grateful for that. He doesn’t want to ruin this moment. 

Something’s different between them, in the way they kiss and touch and dance around each other, but change isn’t always a bad thing. Between the accident and the tsunami and the lawsuit, they’ve both come out on the other end a little different. 

But the fullness when Buck finally sinks into Eddie is the same. The passion and desire flowing through them hasn’t changed, and that feeling of  _ home _ as Eddie clutches Buck to him has never been sweeter. 

Eddie doesn’t last long, with his aching cock trapped between their bodies, the friction just this side of too much, and Buck is only a short gasp behind as they tumble through their orgasms together. Buck rears up, pulls off his shirt with trembling arms, and cleans them both before flopping back in bed, facing Eddie. 

Buttery morning sunbeams soften the edges of Buck’s face. He’s lost so much weight since the accident. Eddie plants a kiss on Buck’s forehead, then pulls Buck into a tight embrace as they lay in contented silence until Eddie’s eyes droop shut.

The last thing he sees is Buck’s sleeping face. 

**Author's Note:**

> This episode basically killed me. Come keyboard smash with us on the Buddie discord: https://discord.gg/QBgJPg3!!!!


End file.
